


A Slimey Mishap

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Corruption, Drug-Induced Sex, Mindbreak, Other, Slime, Tentacles, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Nico has been assigned bathroom cleaning duty, which she absolutely hated, but she would find something there that would forever change her life.





	A Slimey Mishap

Nico dropped the bucket on the bathroom floor with a dull thunk, grimacing a bit as the water sloshed about, and a few drops splashed out onto her legs. Dragging the mop along with her, she lazily dragged it off the ground and plopped it in the bucket to get it wet, and then splatted the mop on the floor again. Begrudgingly beginning to mop the bathroom floor, the third-year grumbled, “I hate being assigned to clean the bathroom. I’m the school idol! I shouldn’t have to do any of the cleaning at all. It’s simply not befitting for someone as adorable and charming as me.”

She knew that she only had until recess ended to clean the entire bathroom, but Nico honestly couldn’t have cared less about such janitorial duties, and was fully content to simply complain and reluctantly drag about the entire time. Even if she had to clean though, she honestly would have much rather been assigned to clean the classroom alongside with Nozomi and Eli. Really, anything was more dignifying for the best idol of Otonokizaki than having to clean the bathroom.

Well, at least cleaning the girls’ bathroom was always the better of the two evils. Back when she was still in junior high, having to clean the boys’ bathroom was always the worst thing that could happen to anyone. For some reason boys just can’t seem to keep their bathrooms clean like girls can, always having to defile it by smearing their shit on the wall, or by shitting right next to the toilet rather than in it, or something equally disgusting and vile like that. It was a problem one would never find in a girls’ bathroom, only in the boys’, so at least that was something Nico could be spared from going to Otonokizaki.

Although, that’s not to say that the girls’ bathroom is entirely without problems every single time. Just what in the world was that strange, pinkish liquid oozing out from under the stall door…? Nico couldn’t imagine what in the world that was, but she still let out a big sigh, annoyed that someone just had to make her duty even more tiresome today by leaving behind… whatever that was in the last bathroom stall. She couldn’t possibly imagine what such a thick, pink liquid could be, and she didn’t want to find out, but that was something she was going to have to take care of regardless, so rinsing her mop again, Nico dragged her mop over like she would a dead body and decided to inspect what kind of a mess this was.

Standing just outside the stall, in the corner of the room, Nico could see that the pink ooze seeping out from under the stall door was incredibly viscous, almost like honey in consistency. Just what kind of liquid could that be though? Nothing really comes to mind, and Nico wasn’t about to bend down to look under the stall first. She had no idea how she was going to clean something like that, but she still had to try, as much as she hated to. Grabbing a hold of the mop, Nico pushed open the stall door.

Inside the stall, was some kind of a giant pile of pink goo, piled up to be nearly as tall as Nico herself around the toilet as if it was afraid to touch it, writhing and squirming as if it was alive. The girl barely had any time to react to it though, before it suddenly launched its entire body at her, hitting her in the face and gluing her to the wall, its slimy mass covering from her head down to her chest, clinging tightly to her and not willing to let go.

Panicking as soon as she realized she was being assailed by a slime, Nico quickly began trying to pry this thing off of her, though to little success, her only weapon, the mop, having been dropped when she was tackled. Her upper arms pinned to the wall, she could only use what little force she could muster in her lower arms and hands to try and pull this mass off of her, but as soon as her hands touched its cold, slimy body, it simply sunk in, as if the slime was deliberately trying to suck her in. This was a really bad situation, with Nico being trapped in the slime like this, because she knew that she would not last long if she continued to be suffocated in its fluid body like this, but there was really nothing else she could do but simply stand there pinned against the wall as the slimy glob began dissolving her pink sweater.

Soon enough though, Nico could begin to feel herself slowly slipping from the wall, the slime perhaps beginning to lose its strength clinging onto it like this, and her own legs no doubt losing strength as well from asphyxiation. Then, with an awkward and clumsy fall, the entirety of the slime’s weight bringing her down even faster, the girl ended up on the floor, the slime splatting beneath her and cushioning her fall. In this moment, using the bouncy consistency of the slime, Nico was able push down with both hands and pull herself up out of the sticky mass, her face thoroughly red as she took deep and quick breaths, her half-dissolved clothes a complete mess.

Of course, Nico wouldn’t have long before the slime once again tried to pull her down into its body with pink slimy tendrils, so she quickly tried to get to her feet and make for the door, the adrenaline running through her giving her enough strength to break free for a moment. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be able to get far away enough in time before the number of pink tendrils clinging onto her legs and her hips overwhelm her and pull her back into the writhing mass, landing her on her butt in the cold, wriggling mass. Realizing she could not escape like this, Nico began to scream, “SOMEONE HEL-”

Cut short, of course, by yet another pink tendril forcing its way into her mouth, filling it with a strangely pleasant strawberry taste, as the other tendrils pulled her deeper into the slime body. Her eyes wide and her body in full panic mode, Nico pried her arm free once again and reached out, in a desperate attempt for anyone to save her from being swallowed by this slime, only to have her hands and arm enveloped in tendrils and pulled back down once again, as her entire body became submerged in the massive pink slime.

Lying suspended in the slime’s body, Nico slowly felt herself becoming calm again, though she could not tell if it was due to the lack of oxygen or to her entire body being immobilized. After all, there was absolutely nothing she could do at this point but lay there limp, letting slimy tentacles camouflaged in the pink slime roam all over her body, feeling her up and further dissolving her clothes until they were gone; the sweater first, then the shirt, the skirt, shoes, socks, and lastly her cute pink bra and panties. Even her hair elastics were dissolved away into nothingness, leaving there to be nothing to hold her twintails together, though it really didn’t matter at this point, not when the slime had every part of her body frozen in place.

Fully nude now, Nico could feel the tentacles beginning to nestle themselves in places she wish they wouldn’t; in her mouth, between her armpits, against and between her tiny breasts, between her asscheeks, up against her face, wrapped up in her pigtails, in the crook of her legs underneath her knees, up against the soles of her feet, even in her hands. She knew well that the slime intended to take every advantage of her body as it could to get off, especially when the tendrils actually began moving and rubbing against every part of her body, but strangely enough, she couldn’t seem to bring herself to get angry or disgusted with it. Rather, she felt oddly calm and okay with the tendrils using every part of her body, the sensation of having her body violated unusually pleasant and arousing to her.

By the time what felt to be a thicker tendril pressed itself against her pussy, Nico knew well that the slime must be drugging her to make her feel completely complacent with being its toy, because rather than futilely trying to struggle or even feeling disgusted, she simply felt a strange tinge of joy, and opened her legs a bit more to welcome the tendril, surprised the slime was finally allowing her movement. Even as the tendril pushed its way into her vagina and began thrusting with surprising ease, Nico couldn’t help but savour the waves of pleasure it was sending through her body, eager to reciprocate by sucking on the tendril in her mouth and stroking the ones that have been rubbing themselves up against her hands.

Pretty soon enough, as Nico felt herself slowly edging towards her climax from being used like a sex toy, her entire body hot despite the coldness of the slime enveloping her, she felt yet another thick tendril pressing up against her, this time against her asshole, even as another hotdogged itself between her ass. Once again, just like with the other tentacles, she welcomed it, and gladly took it up her ass, eager to let the feeling of bliss overpower her mind. Not ten minutes ago she was panicking and scared, but now she was simply complacent and numb with pleasure, completely having forgotten about the fact that she was still at school, entirely lost in the floaty feeling from being suspended in a slime.

Eventually, as her eyelids began to close from the feeling of complete relaxation overcoming her body, Nico could feel herself being pushed towards her orgasm with every thrust of each of the three tentacles in her and pressed against her, but with how thoroughly relaxed and airy she was at this point, and how little control she had over her own body, rather than feeling her body tense up and convulse with pleasure, Nico simply felt her pussy twitch and cum as the warm feeling of complete ecstasy washed over her. Throughout all of this she had been oblivious to the slime digesting her in this way, but in her last moments of consciousness, she had become acutely aware that her body was slowly dissolving and disappearing into the slime, and she could not have felt happier in that moment.

\---

Recess was almost over, and most of the students at Otonokizaki had finished their cleaning duties and were on their way back to their classrooms. Normally Nozomi and Eli would have already seated themselves in preparation for their next class at this point, but not today; not when Nico was still somehow in the bathroom. The two couldn’t have imagined what was taking their tiny girlfriend so long, especially considering how she was generally the one to finish up and put away the cleaning supplies the quickest, so naturally they were worried about her.

Eli pushed open the bathroom door and and entered, Nozomi following close behind, and the two were surprised to find that the bathroom was not only unusually well cleaned for Nico’s standards, but also that it was completely vacant, despite the toppled bucket and mop strewn about on the floor. As Nozomi knelt down to examine and pick up the discarded cleaning supplies, Eli searched around, and called out, “Nico!? Where are you? Class is almost starting, please stop messing around like this!”

Nozomi had better sense, and quickly realized there was an odd presence in the room, and though she couldn’t quite detect where it was, she placed cleaning supplies to the side and hurried towards the stalls, beginning to check each one to see if that was where the strange presence was, saying to her girlfriend, “Come on Elicchi, help me search through the stalls. We don’t have a lot of time left.”

Her girlfriend quickly obliged, and began checking with her, as frustrated as she was with this situation. She couldn’t quite imagine why Nico would be hiding in the stalls, since if she really needed to go to the bathroom she would have let them known first, and put away her mop and bucket rather than throwing them on the floor like that, but she had to find her no matter what. Her tone somewhat irritated and concerned at the same time, she called out as she searched, “Come on Nico, you know that this is no time for hide and seek. Just where in the world are you?”

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Nico really did figure it was the perfect time for a nice game of hide and seek, hiding in the very last stall quietly and perfectly still, no longer having to breathe now that her slimy, porous body could naturally process these kinds of basic biological functions itself. Maybe her two girlfriends might be a bit surprised to find her like this, with her entire form, even her twintails, being so viscous and malleable, but she was simply too eager to show off the new things she was capable of doing. She could hear Nozomi approaching the last stall door now, and she quivered with anticipation. This may be a game of hide and seek, but Nico simply can’t wait to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> The comments about the state of boys' bathrooms is anecdotal. Oh, the days of going to school in Taiwan.


End file.
